The Other Man HanJaina
by Spud77
Summary: Han Solo realizes he is no longer the only man for Jaina.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Star Wars!

Special thanks go out to my beta: _oldjedinurse_.

**Part 1**

Every parent dreads this particular comm call. "You need to come to the medward immediately. Your daughter has been an accident." Unfortunately, Han Solo had received more than his fair share in his parenting career. This time, Leia was in a meeting with the High Council when his commlink went off but he knew that Leia sensed her daughter's distress and would meet him at the medward.

Han Solo ran at top speed towards his daughter. She might be twenty years old, and he might not be able to protect her from pain, but she was still his baby girl. His commlink beeped again; he answered without breaking stride.

"Wedge, what happened? How is she?"

A battle-weary voice responded, "I don't know the exact details, her squadron is still out in battle. From what we can gather her fighter was hit by a stray detonator which rendered her communication and flight data useless." Wedge paused and responded to someone in the background. "Sorry, anyway, we didn't know her status until Colonel Fel reported that he was bringing Jaina back to the base and that we should alert the medward."

A strange sensation passed through Han. On one hand, he was eternally grateful that Colonel Jagged Fel had been there to take care of his daughter, but on the other hand, there was a sense of regret that there was another man in her life besides him that was looking out for her. By the time he reached the medward he was out of breath and more scared than he'd been in a while. The doors to the emergency center opened and he was surrounded by a bustle of activity. He spotted Cilghal giving directions to a young medical apprentice and hurried to receive information about Jaina..

Master Cilghal spoke quickly. "Captain Solo, Jaina is resting comfortably and sustained only minimal damage."

"What sort of damage?" He didn't care if her injuries were minimal or not. His little girl had been hurt and might be in pain..

"Just a mild concussion and some hand and face lacerations." Cilghal looked down at her datapad. "Her injuries only require a few hours in the bacta chamber and she should be ready to go home in the morning."

There was a sense of relief he felt knowing that Jaina's injuries were not life-threatening. Still, he would not be completely satisfied until he saw her for himself. "Well I'm glad you were here to take care of her." He nodded his head in gratitude. "Can I go see her? Leia should be here any minute and I'm sure she'll want to know what's going on from you, so if you could just point me in the right direction I'll leave you to your work."

"She's right down that hallway, second room on your left." She pointed a webbed hand. "Colonel Fel is with her right now."

Again Han felt a strange pang but still could not pinpoint what the feeling was. He nodded again at the Master Healer and went to find his daughter. He soon found the room but stopped short from entering when he saw Jagged Fel sitting close to her bedside, holding her hand. 'Ah, that's the feeling,' he thought to himself. Jealousy. His little girl, the light of his eye and reason for living had found another man to share her heart with. The private moment he was witnessing made him recall an old memory from when Jaina was a five-year old.

"_Daddy!" A high-pitched yell woke him from an afternoon nap. "Daddy!" This time the call was accompanied by loud sobs. He jumped from his chair and ran to the source of the commotion. Jacen and toddler Anakin were standing in the corner of the room with their hands behind their backs wearing their 'We didn't do anything' faces. Jaina, on the other hand, was in the middle of the playroom holding her knee and screaming like there was no tomorrow._

"_Daddy," she cried. "It hurts!"_

_He bent down to look where she was holding. "Ok, little Princess, calm down and tell me what happened."_

_Her cries had subsided to silent tears running down her face. "Me and Jacen and Ani were playing Jedi and, and, and..." She started crying again. "They made me fall and now my knee hurts!" She lifted her tiny leg so he could inspect the scraped knee._

"_Well baby girl, what did I tell you and your brothers about playing Jedi? You all need to play nice, remember?" He looked deep into her brown orbs, so similar to her mother's which made his heart melt. "Why don't you and I go get your knee fixed up?" He scooped her into his arms and she clung to him tightly. "Jacen, why don't you take your brother and read him a story?"_

_Jacen nodded. "Okay, Papa. Sorry you got hurt Jaina." His face was set with determination and a bit of sorrow. He took his little brother's hand and led him out of the playroom._

"_Daddy, don't be mad." She snuggled closer to him. "They didn't mean to make me fall, I just slipped."_

_He smiled inwardly. She was always trying to protect her brothers. "I know, Princess. You just need to be more careful when you play Jedi. I never want to see you get hurt, okay?" He carried her into the kitchen and set her onto the counter. He retrieved a clean cloth and ran it under the cold water. "This might hurt a bit, baby girl."_

_She sniffled. "It's okay Daddy, I'm brave."_

_He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Yes you are, Princess." Once he was done, he put a small bandage on the scratch and kissed it. "There you go, good as new."_

_She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Thank you Daddy. I love you."_

"_I love you too, Princess."_

Han was brought back to the present when a voice spoke beside him. "Captain Solo, Jaina wanted me to tell you it's okay to come in and see her." He turned to the look the man who had taken Han's place next to his daughter.

"Thank you, Colonel Fel, for recovering my daughter and bringing her back more or less in one piece. As I understand it, had you not reached her things would have been much worse."

"Sir, no thanks are necessary. I only wish I could have been flying her wing so she wouldn't have been hit in the first place." Jag said thoughtfully. "But if you'll excuse me, I need to return to the base and see about writing the mission report. Would you tell Jai- I mean Knight Solo I will be back later tonight to check on her recovery?"

"Yeah, kid." He waved the Colonel off, not wanting to think about exactly why Jag was so eager to return to his daughter. "Anyway, thanks again for bringing her back." Jag did not respond but simply nodded his farewell and left Han to his daughter.

Han entered Jaina's room and was rewarded with a smile. "Hi, Daddy." She leaned forward to accept his embrace. "Sorry to cause you to worry, I promise I wasn't planning on getting shot down today." She attempted to lighten the mood.

He sat in the chair Jag had recently vacated and smiled to let her know he was not mad, only concerned. "I know. Plus it would take more than a simple detonator to take you down." They remained silent for a while, just enjoying one another's company. "So what's going on with you and the Colonel?" He decided to break the silence.

"Nothing."She looked at him with an age-perfected innocence. "He was just trying to help me out for the good of the squadron."

"Uh, huh. Then why did the good Colonel tell me to inform you that he would be returning later to check on your recovery?" He gave her his famous smug look.

She studied him for a bit and decided to tell him the truth. "Honestly Dad I don't know what's going on between Jag and I." She paused as if trying to recall a specific memory. "I know that he has feelings for me and I have feelings for him. But I don't know where that's going to take us."

Han sank a little further into his chair absorbing the information. He looked down to see that she had taken his hand.

"But I will tell you this. Even if there is something happening between Jag and me, no man can ever replace you."

He squeezed her hand back, grateful for her words. "Jaina, honey, you will always be my little girl. I might not always be there to protect you, but I want to let you know that if there's going to be another man there to look out for you, well, I approve of Jag."

Tears welled up in her eyes. "Thank you, Daddy. That means a lot to me." She tried to hide a yawn and shifted uncomfortably in her bed. Han took the hint and moved to help her lie down.

"This might hurt a bit, baby girl."

"It's okay Daddy, I'm brave." She responded.

Once he was satisfied that she was in a comfortable position Han kissed her forehead. "Yes you are, Princess." By the time he straightened she was fast asleep. The cares of the galaxy erased by the grace of slumber. He gave her one last look and exited the room. He saw Leia talking to Cilghal near the entrance and moved to join her but a familiar figure caught his eye.

Han stood before the young man. "Jag? I thought you went back to the base to get some work done?"

For his part, Jag looked as uneasy and Han had ever seen him. "Well sir, I decided I could do my work just as well from the medward as I could the base so I came back to make sure Jaina didn't need anything."

The feeling of jealousy returned but this time there was also a sense of gratitude. His little girl had found someone who only wanted to protect her. He looked Jag up and down before responding. "That sounds like a good idea. But make sure you do it real quiet-like because she's sleeping and needs her rest."

"I wouldn't dream of waking her, sir." Jag met Han's stare. "I"ll make sure she's looked after."

"Very good, son." Han held out his hand to shake Jag's. "Take care of her." When Jag returned the handshake Han pulled him in close. "'Cause if you ever hurt her, I promise I have many ways of making your death look like an accident." With that he released Jag's hand and moved to meed with Leia.

While Jaina might have found another man to give her heart to, he knew there would always be a part of her that belonged only to him. Because she was his Little Princess.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks again to oldjedinurse for being my beta!

**Chapter 2**

"Dad, are you in here?" Few things surprised Han Solo anymore, but apparently a visit from his only daughter in the middle of the night was still one of them. He had not been able to sleep and had gone to the Falcon to attend to some minor repairs when Jaina found him. Not about to complain about the interruption, Han turned to face her only to be greeted with a beautiful face stained with tears. Alarmed, he reached to embrace her shaking frame.

"What happened? Are you okay?" He pulled away to study her face for answers.

She opened her mouth to speak but no words came, only more tears.

"Come on, Sweetheart, you can tell me. What happened to make you so upset?" He figured maybe she had recently lost a pilot from her squadron or her astromech droid had to be replaced. However when Jaina was finally able to speak, she said the last thing he would have guessed.

"Jag asked me to marry him."

Luckily, there was a bench nearby where Han could sit quickly from the shock. He had enough sense to pull Jaina next to him, still holding her close. His brain went into overdrive. His twenty-eight year old daughter had been proposed to by Jagged Fel. That same daughter was now sobbing into his shoulder and he had no idea why she was so upset.

He proceeded gently. "Did something happen? Did Fel say something wrong? 'Cause I've already told him I'd make him hurt in places he could never dream of if he ever hurt you."

Jaina snorted against his shoulder and he felt he lips turn up into a small smile. She leaned up and ran across her face to smooth away the tears. "No, Jag didn't do anything wrong. It's all my fault. Jag asked me to marry him and then I started a fight, and now he's in the medward."

"Jag's in the medward? Is he okay? Why are you here and not with him?" It seemed a little silly to be worried about Jag, but over the years Han had taken a liking to the young pilot. Even though he and Jaina had seen their ups and downs, Han was secretly pleased that they had decided to give their relationship another try.

Jaina attempted to speak but only began to cry again.

"Slow down, Princess. Take a deep breath and start from the beginning." Han kissed her forehead in an attempt to calm her down. He let her cry for a few more minutes before gently pushing her away.

"We were on our way to the sims to prepare for the some recruits. Right before we were about to start he stands up and yelled across the room, 'Marry me!'"

"That doesn't sound too bad to me. What happened to get you so upset?"

She stood quickly and began pacing the room. "I know! I shouldn't have gotten mad, but I guess I had planned it out in my head so many times - different ways he was going to propose - that when he just yelled it across the sim room it wasn't according to my plans!"

Han smartly choose to stay quiet and let her continue her rant.

"I mean, I love Jag. I've been through enough to know that I want to spend the rest of my life with him. And then I had to go and ruin the whole thing. He probably doesn't even want to marry me anymore." She turned to face Han again, eyes puffy, fresh tears streaming down her face.

He knew how she felt. When he asked Leia to marry him nearly thirty years ago, his proposal did not go exactly as planned. He had kidnapped Leia and taken her to Dathomir. Of course, things did not go as planned. But in the end, they had fallen in love with one another all over again. Every day Han thanked the Force for bringing Leia into his life. As much as he wanted Jaina to remain his little girl, what he wanted more than anything was for her to have the happiness that he had found with Leia.

"Jaina, do you love him?"

She replied without hesitation. "Yes."

"Do you want to marry him?"

"Yes."

He stood to be next to her. "Well then, you have to be willing to put up with the bad when things don't go your way."

"I know. I just love him so much and I'm just so afraid that I ruined it for us."

Not wanting to see his daughter in pain he tried to poor all his love and support into a warm embrace. "You didn't. Jag's a reasonable man who loves you very much. Now tell me, why exactly is Jag in the medward?"

"I, uh, sorta pushed him," she said sheepishly.

"What do you mean, _pushed_ him?" Han cocked an eyebrow.

"Well I was just so surprised and angry at the way he proposed I gave him a Force push and he fell and hit his head on the sim."

Han processed this information. He knew that Jaina would not have left Jag's sight if he were seriously injured, but she was obviously still very upset about the events earlier that day. "Sweetheart, I have to ask, did you give Jag an answer yet?"

She shook her head no.

"Well, why aren't you with him right now?"

"He's sleeping right now. I made sure he was taken care of, but I couldn't bring myself to go see him yet." She went back to the bench and sat down.

"Jaina, honey, you told me that you love Jag and you want to marry him, yet you still haven't told him your answer." He couldn't believe that he was actually pushing his daughter to accept a marriage proposal. "How about I walk you back to the medward and you have a talk with Jag?" He held out her hand to pull her up.

"Okay, Dad," she squeezed his hand tightly. "Thanks for listening."

As Han led Jaina towards the medical center he wondered if there was some blame to be placed on his shoulder's for his daughter's inability to accept love into her life. He knew that his children's upbringing was somewhat unconventional but he never wanted that to effect the way his son and daughter lived their lives. Once they reached the room where Jag was sleeping, he sensed Jaina's steps falter a bit and she hesitated before entering.

"Jaina, you need to go in there and talk to him."

"I'm just so scared, Dad. What if he doesn't want me anymore?"

He took her by the shoulders. "Jaina, listen to me. A man like Jag would be willing to lay down his life to be with you. And you deserve it. You are brave, smart, beautiful, and a million other wonderful things that make you who you are." Now he was the one becoming emotional. "I am so proud of the woman you have become and I couldn't be happier that you've found someone to share your life with. Relationships are never perfect, Jaina, but it's when you want to be with someone even at your lowest moments that you know that it's the type of love worth fighting for."

Her lips trembled as she hugged him tightly. "Thanks, Daddy. I love you."

"Love you too, Princess. Now go in there and talk with Jag." Han gave her an encouraging push towards the door. Once she was inside, he watched as she walked towards the bed and kissed Jag gently on the lips to awaken him. Han then leaned against the wall and listened to the young couple.

"Oh, Jag. I'm so sorry about what happen. I didn't mean for this to end with you getting hurt."

Jag shifted to a sitting position. "No, Jaina, I should be the one who's sorry. I shouldn't have asked you to marry me like that. Although I have to admit, I wasn't expecting a trip to the medward as a result."

Jaina turned away. "You probably don't want to marry me anymore. I understand, I mean, what type of girl hurts her boyfriend after he asks her to marry him?"

He took her hand and forced her to look back at him. "Are you kidding me? Your response is exactly one of the reasons I love you so much. Jaina, I love that you are so independent and act first and think later. I love the way that you would rather be in coveralls than a dress. I love your early morning smiles, when you know that you don't have to be up for another hour."

"Oh, Jag."

"Let me continue, I want to do this right." He kissed her knuckles. "I love you for the fact that every time I see you, you become more beautiful in my eyes. You're smart, funny, and forceful when need be. I love you for letting me carry your burdens and allowing me to take care of you, even though you might not need it." He pulled her down to sit next to him on the bed, brushing away a loose strand of copper-colored hair.

"But most of all, Jaina, I love that we have found each other again. That you have let your heart be open for us to try this again. I know, without a doubt, that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know it won't always be easy, but I love you, Jaina. Even when we're at our lowest I still love you. Now if that's not real love, then I don't know what is."

Tears were now flowing freely down her face. "That's what my Dad says."

"Well your dad is a smart man." He searched her eyes. "I love you, Jaina Solo. You're worth the ultimate battle. Marry me."

"Yes!" She laughed through her tears and kissed him.

Outside of the room Han smiled as he heard his daughter accept Jag's proposal. His job was done and he was thankful he had been there to witness this moment. Satisfied that his daughter was no longer upset, he left the medward to share the special moment with Leia. For once, Han thought to himself, everything was really _was _right in the galaxy.


End file.
